Forget You
by C.bcool444
Summary: Itachi and Deidara have just entered high school and are sharing a room, neither is pleased but romance begins to blossom between the two. Can they keep it together when they have only a year before Deidara leaves for art college and Itachi is badly ill?
1. Meet Your New Roommate

Deidara dumped his stuff on the floor by the double bunk bed and sighed. College was so tiring; he hoped this year would end quickly so he could transfer to art college like he wanted to.

He lay back on the bottom bunk tiredly sighing and scratched his forehead gazing at the top bunk wondering who he was sharing a room with. He didn't tend to get on with anyone but it was worth a try at least once.

He closed his eyes for a bit daydreaming and when he opened them again someone was standing over him. He blinked a few times and realised it was the last person he hoped to see.

"Uchiha... What do you want?"

"We're sharing rooms." Itachi muttered.

"What?" He growled sitting up as Itachi dropped his stuff on the floor.

"Don't blame me, I didn't assign the rooms. If you have a complaint go talk to someone who cares."

"Maybe I will!" He got up and rushed out when he ran headfirst into Hidan.

"Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!"

Deidara groaned rubbing his ass and glared at Hidan.

"Woah, hey blondie, I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Yeah, me neither. Who are you sharing a room with?"

"Kakuzu... Just my luck, eh?"

"You think that's bad try sharing with Itachi."

"Wow, sucks dude."

"I know right, un?"

Back in the room Itachi was inwardly groaning. He really didn't want to share a room with Deidara and today was not a good day for him. He had a headache and his chest hurt again, he knew this wasn't a good sign but then again it never was. He took some pills hoping to quell the pain but it wasn't helping. He wondered briefly about Kisame and decided he should get some sleep.

Deidara wandered back into the room quietly not wanting to alert the other of his presence. Itachi was asleep anyway so he crawled onto his bunk sighing. The woman had told him there was no chance of changing rooms so he'd have to live with it.

He heard a knock on the door and saw Kisame was standing there.

"Can I talk to you?"

Deidara nodded and followed him slowly out shutting the door.

He lead him to a wall and stood there gazing at him for a second.

"Deidara there is something you should know about Itachi."

"What, un?"

"Well, he wouldn't want me telling you this because he's too damn proud but, he's sick."

"Huh?"

"He's ill, has been for a long time now."

"How ill?"

"Very ill, he takes medication a lot of the time. So can you take it easy on him? It's just he's a nice guy really he just... He's a little arrogant at times I understand but he doesn't deserve half the crap he gets."

"Fine, un."

"Thanks."

He started to walk away but Deidara stopped him. "Wait why do you care so much, un?"

"I'm just worried, I guess... He doesn't have that many friends and the girls mob him without any concern for his feelings. He could use some help, he's really clever but pushes himself too much."

Kisame left and Deidara entered their room again little realising Itachi heard everything he said.


	2. Speaking Terms

Deidara sat on the bottom bunk again his anger quenched with the news his most hated enemy was ill, he thought it would make him feel good but really he just felt bad.

Itachi lay under the covers not speaking and tried to think of something else, sometimes the pain got so bad he couldn't move but he didn't let it get to him, well he tried not to but it was hard.

Deidara didn't feel much like sleeping yet so he grabbed a handful of clay and began moulding it while thinking. He didn't have a shape in mind so he let his hands work it into a loose shape. He noticed a shape taking form and saw that he was moulding a bird, it formed a large bird with big wings, it reminded him of a crow but when the crow came into his mind an image of Itachi flashed into it. The image of Itachi on the day he became his enemy... Deidara snapped out of it and crumpled the clay in his hand in annoyance. He lay back with his arms behind his head and after a while fell asleep.

The next day Dei sat up and remembered where he was, he frowned and glanced up seeing nothing from the bunk above. He got up preparing to glare at Itachi but the sight that met him was Itachi clutching his shirt in a way that made him look in pain and his breathing was unsteady and pained.

Itachi glared at him but Deidara didn't look away, he was too preoccupied with the look in the raven haired boy's eyes. He hadn't noticed before but he looked lonely and scared too.

"I'm fine." Itachi muttered but he still clutched his shirt and he still looked like he was hurting.

"No you're not, un." Deidara muttered but softer than his usual tone.

"It's none of your concern." Itachi replied angrily.

Deidara blinked and then turned away, peeved and confused. Seeing as he had lessons today he grabbed his rucksack and left Itachi in peace.

After a long stressful day all he wanted to do was sleep although he could barely sleep a wink with Itachi in the room and he could tell that soon he was going to blow his top. He opened the door of his room and noticed Itachi was still lying in bed, exhaustedly he flopped onto his own bed and closed his eyes.

"Dei... Deidara..."

He opened one eye frowning and hooked his head up to see Itachi. "What, un?"

"Could you... help me?"

"How, un?"

"My chest is killing me, I need some pain relief."

"Do you need some tablets, un?"

"No."

"Then what, un?"

"... Talk to me."

"What?"

"To distract me, talk to me."

"What about, un?"

"Anything, please..."

"Uh, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

He thought he heard a small laugh but he wasn't sure and it was followed by. "I don't know."

"You must have something in mind, un."

"Well, my parents want me to go to law school, to train to be a lawyer."

"Don't you wanna do that, un?"

"Not really."

"Then why don't you say something, un?"

"Heh, my father's not the kind to listen to me."

There was a pause until Itachi spoke again. "What do you want to do?"

Deidara grinned quietly in the darkness and sat up, "I'm gonna be an artist, un."

"Do you enjoy making art?"

"Yeah, un. It's my passion."

"Why?"

"Art is an explosion, un! I like making my art explode and creating fleeting destruction, especially at the peak of explosion when the destruction is at its highest! Art is beautiful, un!"

There was silence again and Deidara sighed.

"But you probably don't understand, un. Not many people do."

"No I do. You like to watch things explode."

"It's not just that, un. It's the essence of destruction!"

"I guess I see it."

Deidara flopped back down and sighed again.

"You like explosions because you feel they have special meaning, you like to watch the world burn. I get it. You feel art should be loud and explosive because it's something you can create a lot of times and each time it's different. I understand what it's like to be passionate about something."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. "Well, what are you passionate about, un?"

He paused for a minute then he muttered. "I like to visit tea shops."

Deidara had to laugh but he stopped quickly. "Sorry, it's just odd imagining the great Itachi Uchiha drinking tea."

"Hn."

He wasn't sure if the grunt was an affirmation or a grunt of protest but he didn't speak again that night and soon enough fell asleep to the gentle thrum of the night.


	3. Fury

He awoke to hear Itachi's breathing from the bunk above him. He hadn't woken yet so Deidara got up to get dressed. It was the weekend, the day most kids were allowed to go home and visit their families. Deidara had no intention of visiting his family or rather what was left of it; Itachi also appeared not to want to speak with his own family as he was still here too.

"Not going home?"

He glanced up at the Uchiha who was gazing down at him. His eyes seemed softer today, more relaxed. He'd missed a lot this week but really he was smart enough to get by anyway.

"No, un."

Itachi nodded understandingly, he got up too seemingly healthier today. He started changing in front of Deidara who felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He hadn't realised what sharing a room entailed and it made him feel quite vulnerable. The worst part was Itachi didn't notice the tension and continued to undress while Deidara stood there staring at his back. He had quite a nice back Deidara had to admit and he wondered if the Uchiha worked out but at the same time he was quite pale and slightly thin making him wonder if that attributed to his illness. Itachi leaned over to reach his shirt and he noticed what a struggle it was for the raven haired man to complete the simple task.

Itachi finished dressing and Deidara dressed too, he was just about to put on his shirt when he felt something collapse onto him.

"Gah! Itachi, what the hell, un!"

He lifted his shoulders a bit with difficulty and glanced back to see Itachi's raven hair hanging over his back.

He lifted Itachi onto the bed which was a hard task and leant over him breathing heavily. He watched as his eyes opened and he was caught up in his eyes for a little while until he heard a knock on the door.

"Yo! Blondie, are you done yet?"

He flinched off of Itachi and called out to Hidan. "Yeah, just a second!"

"I swear you take as long to get ready as a girl!"

"Hey, I find that offensive!" A passing girl said.

"Piss off bitch."

There was a squeal and he figured Hidan had scared the girl off.

Deidara sighed. He glanced at Itachi. "Are you gonna be alright on your own, un?"

"Yes." He sat up slightly dizzy and began to get up but Deidara stopped him.

"You can stay on my bed; you're not in any state to be moving."

"Thank you." He seemed a bit shaken.

"Do you want me to get someone?"

"No I'm fine."

He closed his eyes and lay back on Deidara's pillow, Deidara left him and went to meet his friends.

"Hey, Dei what's up?" Kisame grinned.

Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori were hanging outside in the corridor, they were quite foreboding to whoever was walking by.

"Nothing much, un."

"Itachi isn't with you?"

"Nah, he was on blondie's bed probably tired from fucking." Hidan smirked.

"Oh shut the hell up Hidan!"

"C'mon let's go." Kakuzu growled, "Pein is waiting."

_Back in Itachi and Dei's room:_

Itachi lay on his side facing the wall; he was feeling terrible like his head was floating ten feet off the ground.

He could smell clay heavily from the bed and he wasn't sure why, what did the blonde artist do to smell so strongly of clay? It wasn't bad though, it was earthy and it kept him grounded, and that was what he needed right now.

He hadn't spoken much to Deidara yet; he really hadn't wanted to share the room with the blonde in particular because of his grudge against him. He missed Sasuke a little bit, he'd been sent to boarding school as had Itachi; the last time he could remember seeing him was when he was about five. Ever since the parents had died...

No, he couldn't think about that now. He was in school like they wanted, he wanted to respect their wishes, be a good brother to Sasuke, make it as a famous lawyer or policeman or something respectful. Madara had taken control after they went and he wasn't particularly keen on either of them. So Sasuke had stayed in boarding school and he had gone to college. Anything not to go home to where it all happened.

He had lied to Deidara as to why he was here but he wasn't ready to open up to him yet. If at all.

_With the akatsuki:_

"So how are things with Itachi, you hook up yet?"

"Shut up Hidan."

"With your girlie hair you both suit each other..."

He cut off when Deidara shoved him up against the wall.

"Don't you **ever** pair me up with that emotionless fucking freak!"

Hidan shoved him off and glared while Deidara stormed off.

"You really push it Hidan." Kisame sighed.

The others continued onto Pein without him, he wandered away trying to take his mind off things.

"So he just ran away?" Pein asked.

"Yep, because of Hidan."

"It's going to rain tonight; he'd better get back in time."


	4. Drunken Mess

Dei was drunk. He didn't drink often and probably never again with how bad he felt.

He staggered out of the bar and headed towards home as he was showered with rain, it helped to cure his drunkenness a little and he managed to straighten up if even for a little while.

Walking home was daunting, he normally walked with the other akatsuki which made him more frightening and less likely to get mugged but alone with his slightly feminine appearance it made him an open target.

"Hey there beautiful, I got a job for you."

"Piss off I'm a guy."

It was always the same, why didn't they know he was male? He glanced down, it wasn't as if he looked like one, he didn't have breasts for one thing. Maybe it was the hair...

He shook his head he didn't care, he liked his hair and if people didn't that was there problem. Besides he'd always seen the Uchiha guy with long hair and he never got the accusation of being a woman. He'd really show him when he got back. Why would he be attracted to that guy? It's not like he was into guys, well at least he'd never had a girlfriend... But then again he'd always been too into art for girls, or guys, or _anything_...

He felt slightly lonely at that and heard some girls giggling on the other side of the road; they were in a group laughing with some guy, wait... Oh crap, it's Hidan. What was he doing? He was supposed to be back now as well.

They seem really into him... I wonder what it is he'd got. Deidara thought to himself quietly.

Deidara knew full well it was from the school bathrooms and he wasn't about to argue the matter in front of strangers, especially strangers more inclined to sleep with Hidan on such knowledge. On the plus side he'd secure a few points with Hidan but also he made himself look like he'd been looking far more than he should of.

He continued trudging back to his room, his nice warm bed the Uchiha was currently occupying...

He'd have to do something about that.

His thoughts turned to Itachi, what was wrong with him? He was continuously sick; maybe it was a serious illness that would take a long time to heal. After all he'd been like this for a long time before.

He wondered what his parents thought of this; they were probably the pushy kind that wanted his kids to be the best and didn't care what he himself wanted.

Deidara's own parents weren't a thing like Itachi's. His dad left long ago and his mother drunk a lot. He got mad thinking about them, he wanted to pound the Uchiha twice as hard. His fist clenched and he kicked a stone onto the road.

He was nearly there now, nearly home, god he wanted to vomit. He tried to think about something else and the worst subject floated into his mind. Had the Uchiha ever had anyone?

He shook his head quickly again. He couldn't think about that now. Not when he was in this state of mind. He'd vomit all over the sidewalk and then collapse somewhere.

With rain still blanketing him, he wished he'd brought warmer clothes. He was wearing a black jacket with a hood that was flapping about his neck due to the wind and his hands were now in his jeans.

Gloves would be nice, he didn't like them that much though as he liked keeping his hands in the open air.

He tried to stay under shelter as he walked but it was hard as the buildings were all connected and barely had a large roof.

When he finally got back to the college it was dark, he vaguely noticed it was about eleven. Had he been drinking for long or was it all the walking?

It didn't matter, what mattered was his bed was calling to him. _Oh_, that's right. The Uchiha was in it.

He walked in a tiptoe down the hall and then nearly tripped feeling a complete jackass. He finally reached his door and opened it quietly. He closed it behind him not so quietly. Woops...

Itachi was asleep on his bed, he looked a bit better and he was breathing more steadily now, he was lying on the covers with books for study surrounding him.

Deidara took one look then grabbed a blanket and spread it over him quickly. He felt bad about wanting to deck him; he crawled drunkenly into Itachi's bed and collapsed there not bothering about where he was. He was exhausted.

Itachi woke up, he felt Deidara dump a blanket over him and clamber into his bed. His actions seemed drowsy and unstable. His hand fell over the edge of the bed lazily and he snored a little.

He found himself intrigued by listening to Deidara's breathing. He got up and checked he was asleep before continuing. He moved a little closer and could smell the alcohol on him. He wondered what had got him that upset or maybe he was just a drunk though he hoped not. The room was dark so it was hard to see but he was certain Deidara was soaked. It couldn't be good for him going to sleep like that. Not at all.

If the blonde didn't get a cold he would at least develop pneumonia or worse.

He sighed and shook Deidara's arm. He grunted a little and shook him off but he tried again.

Deidara awoke to the sight of the Uchiha standing beside the bed shaking him. It annoyed the hell out of him, why was he waking him now? Was it about the blanket? He should've left him.

"You need to get dry." He explained. "You'll get sick."

Deidara glanced down and saw he was wet. He looked up again and saw that Itachi looked kinda apologetic.

"Uh, right..."

He got up and off the bed and kicked off his shoes and socks with minor difficulty as he was still sobering.

Itachi steadied him as he nearly fell. "Be careful."

"I know." He muttered.

He stripped his jacket and shirt and tossed them in the laundry basket. He grabbed one of his towels and warmed himself a bit. He flushed suddenly, the Uchiha was watching him. He was resting back against the bed, was he smiling? He couldn't see in the dark and he didn't want to go any closer.

He pulled on a pyjama top and then yanked off his jeans, that time he did fall, right on his ass. He flushed even more and that time he was certain Itachi smirked. Godamned Uchiha he thought, did he do this on purpose?

Itachi offered him a hand but he ignored it and got up after putting on pyjama bottoms.

"I'm gonna go to bed." He grumbled.

He was about to when Itachi murmured. "Sorry."

"For what?" He looked up from lifting up the covers.

"Laughing, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Lying of course, his pride was hurt.

"Why did you drink so much?"

"Because I wanted to."

"But you'll really feel it tomorrow."

"I don't mind."

He was about to continue his journey into warmth when Itachi stepped over to him and caught his face in his hand.

He flinched thinking he was going to punch him or something but to his surprise he felt pressure against his lips. He opened his eyes not immediately understanding. He saw Itachi's closed eyes and felt his other hand on his shoulder.

He wanted to pull away but the Uchiha's grip was firm, he began to panic. Hidan was going to laugh at him and he would be proved right and the others would think god-awful things about him but...

His panic subsided when the Uchiha pulled away, he didn't look at Deidara. He got into bed and went to sleep immediately so the blonde wouldn't question his actions. Deidara remained there for a short time then scrambled into bed and squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears shutting out the world.


	5. Blind Anger

Itachi was woken by yelling.

"What the hell was last night about, Uchiha!"

He flinched wondering how the blonde could do so with a hangover but he got no solution.

"Maybe you should keep your voice down."

"Shut up! Not until you explain yourself!"

"I simply thought you would mind if Hidan heard you and used it against you."

Deidara paled, "How'd you know about that?"

"People assume I don't hear them when they're talking but I do, especially about myself."

That brought back the memory of his conversation with Kisame. Did he hear that?

"What was last night about?"

Itachi sighed, "It was nothing, and it's not a problem... It won't happen again."

Deidara growled. "It better not. Why did you do it?"

Itachi smiled looking at the ground. "It's nothing like I said, don't worry about it."

Before Deidara could demand an explanation again he rushed away to the bathroom. Deidara kicked the bed leaving a satisfying mark.

An arm suddenly hit the bed hard. "Where were you yesterday Deidara?"

Pein stood over him; he was a foreboding presence to those who knew him and those who don't.

"Uh, sorry sir. You see Hidan..."

"I'm well aware of what Hidan said to you. What concerns me was you not showing up."

"I promise to be there next time, I was just..."

"Next time you will be there. No second chances."

He left quickly leaving Deidara to slide down the bed and put his head in his hands. He was in trouble now. Why did he join akatsuki? It was so long ago...

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice the presence of Itachi.

"Deidara, are you alright?" He was knelt beside him touching his shoulder lightly.

He felt awful but he nodded, he didn't even try to shake him off or make eye contact.

"Are you sure?"

"Fine, un." He whispered.

Itachi frowned. Deidara was rarely quiet; he was loud, explosive even.

"Did someone do or say something while I was gone?"

"Just Pein, un."

"Pein...? Is he that student in the year above us with the piercings?"

"Yeah, un."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

The sad tone in his voice was mildly reminiscent of Itachi from earlier. He smiled.

"I guess were both in trouble." He said silently.

Deidara barely noticed him speak he was so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Do you want me to speak to him or something?"

Deidara laughed. "He'd beat you to a bloody pulp, un. You should have seen what he did to Hidan once."

Itachi thought for a moment. "Do you want to know why I kissed you last night?"

Deidara looked at him finally. "Yes, un. I do."

"It's because you are very important to me. I like hearing you speak even when you're arguing and every time you talk about your art with such passion. You've become someone very precious to me without me even noticing. Every time you challenged me to fights it became something I enjoyed, you are the only person in my life who's had a permanent connection to me and I see every day. It scares me, having this illness and being all alone and you help me escape that if even for a little while and for bringing some light into my otherwise miserable existence I love you."

After he'd spoken he pressed a light chaste kiss against his lips lingering only for a moment then got up grabbed his bag and left.

Deidara realised firstly that that was the most Itachi Uchiha had ever spoken to anybody. Secondly he realised he had similar feelings growing in his stomach. The Uchiha had been a highlight in his loneliness. He'd always been there, fighting him when he wanted. He was a constant source of inspiration in his desperation to beat him and...

He stopped thinking and closed his eyes. He was finally in love with someone, and out of all the men and women of the world he'd chosen his worst enemy. What would become of him?

He got to his feet and lay on his bed gazing at the bottom of the top bunk. Not for the first time he noticed someone had drawn a... Well you know what guys draw when they're bored. There was graffiti too with different names and numbers and people claiming they'd slept with that person and love inscriptions and oh how it made his head hurt.

He reached up and felt the wood wanting something real for once. His head hurt so fucking much.

Itachi was going out. He needed to escape from his feelings for a little while and he had some errands to run while he was on a good day.

He made a phone call from the college phone to Sasuke because it had been too long since he last spoke to him.

"Hello, this is Konoha Boarding School, who did you want to speak too?"

"Um, yes hello. Is Sasuke Uchiha around?"

"One moment please."

She paused for a minute then said. "Sorry he's out at the moment would you like to leave a message?"

So mechanical. "No thank you. Goodbye."

He hung up. So that was it then.

He stood there for a moment then sighed and continued walking trying not to let it get him down.

He stopped at the bookshop and picked himself up something to read while he was sick to keep his mind off of things. He went to get some tea too. He enjoyed it but he wished he had someone with him to talk to.

After a while he headed back feeling sadder than he wanted to.

"Itachi...?" Deidara looked up as he walked in.

"Yes?"

"Um, about earlier..."

He trailed off uncomfortably.

"You don't feel the same way, it's alright I understand."

No he didn't, he felt cold and alone.

"Actually, un, I think I do."

Itachi blinked. "You... Do...?"

"Yeah, un. I think you make me feel better too. Though forgive me if I don't say I love you yet."

He smiled then, an awkward shy smile but not one Itachi didn't appreciate.

His smile made him feel warm.

"Thank you." He smiled back and saw Deidara blush and look away.

God, that perfect smile Deidara thought. Why was that Uchiha so good looking?

He had girls crawling all over him and he chose me? I wouldn't choose me.

Itachi stepped forward and embraced him suddenly resting his head on his shoulder weary after travelling.

Deidara blushed and looked at him but didn't move an inch.

Itachi closed his eyes for a little bit and Deidara was content to let him stay at least that close.

After a while they broke apart and spent the afternoon talking about nothing and everything.


	6. Threat

"What? Blondie and Itachi are dating?"

Hidan stood by their door staring, while they were sitting beside each other talking Itachi had touched Deidara's shoulder briefly and Hidan had burst in uninvited.

"Fuck off Hidan."

"Not until you explain!" He grinned.

"He said _fuck off_." Itachi growled.

Hidan seemed less inclined to fight Itachi and skedaddled pretty damn fast.

Itachi shut the door hard and sat beside him again looking annoyed.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah, un. All his life."

He glared at the wall as Itachi did knowing what Hidan would do.

"It won't matter. No one will believe him."

"You're right." Itachi muttered. "It's best we don't let anyone know. They won't understand."

"Yeah, un." Deidara knew all too well how understanding Pein would be.

_At Konoha Boarding School..._

Sasuke was back from his second night out with Naruto. He had told him he would show him a fun time and he wasn't lying. They'd hung out with some other school kids and had a surprisingly fun time even if girls kept obsessing over him.

He was walking to the reception to collect something when the receptionist blinked at him surprised.

"Oh, you're Sasuke Uchiha aren't you? Someone called for you yesterday asking to speak to you."

"Who was it?"

"They didn't leave a name but they sounded like a teenager."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Itachi...? Why was he calling? Was something wrong?

"Can I use the phone?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, go right ahead."

He dialled in the college number; he kept the number with him at all times, and waited.

"Hello...?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke; can I speak to Itachi Uchiha?"

"One moment..."

The girl's voice sounded bored, like she didn't want to be there.

"He's in his room, I'll send someone to get him, will you hold?"

"Yes."

He waited impatiently tapping his foot. Across the hall Sakura hid behind some signs and watched Sasuke quietly.

"Hello?"

It was Itachi. His voice was clear showing no sign of illness. He sounded quite serious.

"Itachi..."

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

"... Yeah, I'm fine. What did you call me for?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Are you having fun?"

"It's ok. I'm fine."

"That's good."

He sounded relieved; he tried to call whenever he could. He hadn't seen Sasuke in a while.

"Did you make any new friends?"

"..." Sasuke thought for a minute. "Yeah... I guess I did."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not really in a good place to talk right now." He was surrounded by busy people and he wasn't too keen on acting like himself around them.

"Ok, I'll call you back at another time."

"Alright then... Bye Itachi."

"Goodbye Sasuke."

He hung up feeling a weight off his chest.

_Back with Itachi..._

Itachi kept the call going until he was certain Sasuke was gone. To be honest he missed him a lot. He had been feeling quite lonely lately and needed some comfort.

He put the phone down in time to see the girl with the purple-blue hair close the door.

"Pein has a message to pass on to you."

Itachi turned slowly. "Oh, really?"

She had a paper flower in her hair and a pierced lip.

"He says to stay away from Deidara, or he'll find the ones closest to you and deal with them."

Itachi frowned. "Well I have a message for him."

He pushed up to the girls face scaring her a little knowing it wasn't a good idea.

"Stay away from Deidara or you deal with me."

He opened the door and left not looking back.

When he got back to Deidara he was moulding clay, he hid it quickly when he walked in like it was a big secret.

"Itachi... What's going on?"

"Do you know a girl with bluish purple hair?"

"Did she have a flower in her hair?"

"Yes that's her."

"That's Konan, un. Stay away from her she's with Pein."

"With him?"

"She's his girlfriend, un."

"We just had a showdown in the office."

"She works in there sometimes. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just let her know that Pein has to stay away from you."

Deidara looked panicked. "You shouldn't have said that, un. He'll kill you!"

Itachi grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him hoping it would calm him down. The effect was an instantaneous silence. He closed his eyes and leaned in hoping everything would be alright.


	7. Peace and Riot

The peace was short lived between the akatsuki and Deidara as the very next day they were trying to get him to come to a meeting using Hidan as always.

"C'mon Dei-chan... It'll be fun. We're gonna have a great time." He teased.

"I don't wanna go with you, leave me alone."

"Should I tell Pein that you don't want to be a part of our gang anymore?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, un."

"You gotta come eventually Dei-Dei-chan..."

"Quit calling me that."

"Ok... Dei-Dei-chan..."

He grinned walking out the door. Itachi walked in frowning in Hidan's direction.

"Is he giving you a hard time again?"

The Uchiha was looking particularly handsome today as he was in better health. He was carrying a pile of heavy books from different science classes. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers, the shirt hung open a little and Dei found his eyes focusing on that spot.

"Dei...?"

He jumped. "No! He's just reminding me of something."

"Ok." The Uchiha smiled noticing where his eyes had been hooked and thought it might be fun to tease him about it.

"What is it, you look kind of flushed?"

"I'm just hot in this weather, un..."

He smiled again and set the books down on his bed.

"You seem better, un..." Deidara mumbled from his spot on his bunk. He lay back on his arms and gazed at his warily knowing he was quite guarded on the subject.

"Yeah, for now..." Itachi murmured sitting on Deidara's bunk and kicking the door shut.

Deidara smiled looking at the way the sun hit the Uchiha's face. He was beautiful. That was all he could think right now. He had been nervous about being with the Uchiha but now he couldn't think of anything else. It could have been because it was his first love and he was excited and scared at the same time but also he had high self esteem because of how Itachi made him feel.

Itachi felt similarly to Deidara, the only difference was that he was quite enjoying the way Deidara was so submissive to him.

Deidara sat up on the bed and rested his forehead on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi reached up and gently stroked his hand through Deidara's soft blonde hair. The blonde looked after it well; it generally didn't need too much care though. His fingers slid through his hair slowly and he stroked it softly pressing his face to it.

Itachi placed a gentle kiss on his hair and raised his head again. Deidara sat up then lay down and rested his head on his lap. Itachi continued to stroke his hair and picked up one of the books he had to study and worked on it while Deidara napped for a bit.

Itachi found it distracting to have him in his lap but he pushed aside thoughts of passion for now and concentrated on studying.

They were grateful for the moment of peace, but they knew it wouldn't last long.

There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Pein and Kisame.

Deidara had shot up on the knock waking up previously and looked nervous the moment he saw them.

"Deidara, you missed the meeting."

"I'm sorry, un. I didn't feel well..."

Itachi put the book down and frowned. He wasn't going to let him push Deidara around like this.

Kisame blocked the door while Pein approached the bed without hesitation.

"That's probably from all the drinking you did." Kisame grinned. He'd seen Deidara on his walk home as he had been running an errand for Pein.

Deidara couldn't help feeling nervous around Kisame as he was so tall and well built. He was quite a funny guy and he was quite interesting to talk to, but he seemed untrustworthy to him. He was always testing him.

"If you miss the next one I will have to credit it down to disloyalty. Don't make that mistake."

Deidara was sitting quite stiffly and he became so much more uncomfortable when he heard this.

Itachi reacted automatically standing up to defend him. Pein turned to him frowning.

"I believe you left a message with my girlfriend." The two glared at each other staring the other down. Itachi wasn't going to back down and Deidara found he was unable to move just begging silently that Itachi would be okay.

"Yes, I did. I told you to stay away from Deidara."

"And what if I tell you I'm not going to? He joined fully knowing what he was getting into."

"Then I'll tell you to stay away from him again or else I'll have to do something about it."

Pein laughed a short harsh laugh.

"Don't pick a fight with us; you don't know how many gangs we've crushed. I myself am undefeated in combat."

"I don't care leave him alone or deal with me."

"What about Sasuke?"

Itachi frowned.

"He wouldn't want for you to get mixed up in something like this, especially something that could affect him badly..."

Itachi paused for a moment.

"If you touch my brother, I will kill you."

Pein smirked.

"We'll see Itachi Uchiha."

He left the room with Kisame and as they walked Kisame glanced at him.

"So are you really gonna fight him? He was in ANBU after all..."

Pein smiled. "Actually I'm quite interesting in recruiting him. To help make up the numbers..."

Deidara stood up beside Itachi and noticed his hand was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was adrenaline or fear but he held the Uchiha anyway. His head was down so he couldn't see his expression but he was sure he was angry.

"I won't let them touch either of you."

**A/N:** Feel free to comment your favourite chapter! Mine personally is chapter 4 because I like Dei's monologues. I should writing more ItaDei soon so check my profile for a new story called `Breathless Love`. It's not an AU and will be focusing on Dei's feelings for Itachi. I wonder why I always make Hidan the bad guy...?

**Omake 1: (I couldn't resist thinking this!)**

"Yes, I did. I told you to stay away from Deidara."

"And what if I tell you I don't know what a Deidara is...?"

They stared at each other in silence.

"Touché."

"We should get a beer sometime."

"Uh huh. Oh and damn you and such."

"Guys how long do I have to block this doorway, I have stuff to do!"

-Time Skip-

"Don't pick a fight with us; you don't know how many gangs we've crushed. I myself am undefeated in combat."

"Well I myself have an above average IQ and the best scores in math and science in the whole school."

"... Damn can't compete with that."

**End Omake 1**


	8. Broken Down

Itachi was being unusually quiet the next few days, Deidara had never seen him get confrontational before but now he had he knew how serious the Uchiha was. He was sick again so he spent his time sleeping or sitting on Deidara's bed watching him mould clay. The next meeting was tomorrow and Deidara was getting nervous, Itachi had told him to stay here but he was afraid of the consequences of disobedience. After leaving the room he shared with him that morning he collided with a mass flying in his direction. A boy with short dark hair wearing an orange mask got to his feet slowly.

"Sorry! I was running because I'm late!"

Deidara automatically hated this person whoever he was. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, he had a pounding headache.

"Oooh, you're bleeding." The boy pointed to his forehead and Deidara reached up and came away with blood on his hand. He had a nasty cut on his forehead.

"Why weren't you looking where you were going?" Deidara groaned. His headache prevented him from yelling; in fact he was afraid to get up in case he got too dizzy. He looked up and realised his mask only had one eyehole. Who was this idiot?

"I was in a hurry, sorry! Hey wait a minute don't I know you from somewhere?"

Deidara sighed. "Probably not, un."

"Yeah I do! Wait, you're Deidara!"

Deidara frowned at him. "How do you know my name?"

"You're from akatsuki!" The boy clapped his hands together as though he'd figured out something very important.

He was about to berate the boy for talking about something secret in public when the bell for lessons sounded.

"Oh, no! I'm late!" The boy ran away without even mentioning his name.

"I guess I'm late too, un." Deidara pulled himself up and held himself on the wall.

Itachi curled up in his bed wishing he could calm himself, ever since his confrontation with Pein he couldn't relax. He wanted to protect the blonde with all his strength and at the same time he was terrified that Sasuke could be hurt. Although Sasuke was good at defending himself, as a kid he had karate lessons and the like. That didn't stop him from worrying like a big brother. Deidara was less capable of defending himself, which made Itachi feel like either one of them could be in serious danger. He sat up in bed for the third time this morning intent on escorting the blonde to his next class but his illness caught up to him and he lay back down in agony.

Deidara didn't go to his lesson, he was too sick for that. He blew his whole day off and headed for town. Doing this would get him in a lot of trouble but for once he couldn't face art. He headed to the bar from before intending to cause himself some hurt. Kisame stepped in behind him and guided him to a table.

"We need to talk." He murmured.

"We do?"

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into obviously."

Deidara sat down opposite Kisame, though he didn't trust him he knew he gave good advice.

"Is what you've got with him really more important to you than his wellbeing?"

"What, un?" Deidara frowned.

"His brother's life could be at stake here. You've seen what Pein does. You know he won't hesitate to kill the kid if he's in his way."

"I know, but Itachi wouldn't let him hurt him..."

"We both know you're wrong."

Deidara felt his stomach turn to butterflies. He was right as usual; Itachi as strong as he was couldn't defend himself while he was this sick. Sasuke himself probably would be crushed by Pein; he had connections all over to powerful people.

"That day at the beginning, when you said he was sick... How sick is he?" Deidara mumbled.

"I don't know exactly what it is but it causes him to constantly be in pain when it hits. He has brief periods of relief but not for long. From what I've heard there's been less recently. Apparently _stress _doesn't help him much. He told me the pills don't work well. There's no cure for it at the moment so his only hope of getting better is recovering on his own but his body is weakened at the moment. It also makes him depressed."

Deidara listened intently knowing his relationship with the Uchiha wouldn't work if he couldn't find some way around this. Something was troubling him.

"How do you know so much about Itachi? Were you guy's good friends?"

"Sort of... I knew him better than most people."

Deidara didn't like the way he paused at the beginning.

"Sort of...?"

"Well it was like a relationship but we grew apart a bit after awhile. Mostly due to the other kids being complete assholes to us. You know how people are. Anything different they seek it out and punish it. It doesn't help me looking like this either. You should have seen the hate letters the girls sent me."

He laughed a little at this but it just made Deidara feel small. He knew Itachi that well...

"Do you know Sasuke too?"

"A little, I only met him once he seemed okay."

Deidara had never met Sasuke, he didn't know much about him except what Itachi told him. His impression of him was he was a miniature Itachi who attracted lots of girls also.

Kisame glanced at his watch and winced.

"I've got to go now, I'm sorry I can't help you anymore. Be careful, okay?"

He left Deidara to his own misery. He drowned himself in alcohol to soothe his worries again. He didn't think it would be too bad; he'd only gotten badly drunk that one other time. It's not like he was an alcoholic now was it?

Staggering out of the bar and down the road was as tricky as last time. His limbs just didn't want to follow his commands.

"Going somewhere blondie?"

He turned to find Hidan grinning at him menacingly.

"Nowhere, un."

"How about coming to cause some mayhem?"

"Sounds like fun."

He knew he should avoid him but right now he didn't care. He followed him down the road to an alleyway and let his mind settle into a drunken stupor.

Itachi was worried; Deidara had been gone for far too long. Something was up. When he finally walked in it was way past curfew and his face was bleeding. His shirt was torn and he could see scratch marks on the blonde's back as he passed him. The moment the door closed tears began to cascade from his eyes and he punched the wall in a rage making his fist bleed.

"What happened?" Itachi was at his side straight away holding his shoulders.

Deidara tried to shrug him off but he held on tight.

"Deidara, speak to me."

He seemed still out of it but was aware of what had happened and was slowly becoming more awake.

"Please, tell me what happened to you."

"I can't, un." His voice was hollow and broken.

"Deidara..."

"I said I can't!" He pulled away hard and went towards the bed still in the mood to wreck something.

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing, un." He raised his eyes slowly.

"Then why are you bleeding?" He stood in front of him.

"I did something... Something awful..."

"What?"

He buried his face in his hands and started to quiver as he sobbed. The shaking got harder and his sobs became more audible. Itachi sat beside him and held him by the waist.

"What did you do?" He asked softly.

"I helped Hidan to..." He cut off and buried his face in his chest.

"To what?" He murmured trying to coax it out of him. He was too distraught so he stroked his back soothingly.

He looked up with more composure them mumbled slowly.

"I helped him rape someone."

Itachi felt the cold wash over him.

"When...?" His voice shook a little.

"Earlier on tonight when I was drunk, he took me to an alleyway where this girl was and she was confused. He started kissing her and she didn't like it, then he got me to hold her down and..." He cut off sobbing.

"Ssh... It'll be okay, Dei."

"No... It won't. He hurt her, he... I... I'm so sorry..."

He latched onto Itachi's shirt from the back and squeezed his arms around him tightly. Itachi held him and tried to calm him down. He was broken up and eventually fell asleep in his arms. Itachi didn't move from where he sat for hours afterward as he thought things through. That's when the door burst open.

**A/N: And that's where it ends for this chapter, sorry for the cliff-hanger but next time I'll update sooner I promise. I've already started it. Please review they cheer me up a great deal. Also I'm writing this on my birthday. No omakes this time because I was super serious writing this and Tobi's kind of funny on his own. Ah who am I kidding?**

**Omake 2:**

"Well it was like a relationship but we grew apart a bit after awhile. Mostly due to the other kids being complete assholes to us. You know how people are. Anything different they seek it out and punish it. It doesn't help me looking like this either. You should have seen the hate letters the girls sent me."

He laughed a little at this but it just made Deidara feel small. He knew Itachi that well...

"So what you're saying is, you're my rival?"

"... Yes."

-Time Skip-

He looked up with more composure them mumbled slowly.

"He made me watch the whole of Never Say Never..."

"Oh my God."

**End Omake 2**


	9. Blame

"Hey, did I miss something?" Hidan drawled, obviously drunk.

Itachi got up straight away and shoved Hidan into a wall.

"You think you can get away with making him do that?" Itachi growled.

"I don't see any police cars." Hidan grinned.

"You disgust me."

"Hey he took part in this too, it's not like I held a gun to his head." He shrugged.

"He was drunk; you took advantage of him and that girl."

"She wanted me. She knew she did, that's why she barely put up a fight."

Itachi punched him in the face and blood trickled down his forehead.

"Where is she now?"

"In that alleyway still probably, why the hell should I care? Are you gonna make me apologise or something?"

Itachi frowned. "No, I'm going to let you live with the guilt. One day you'll regret all this whether it'll be today, tomorrow or for the rest of your life. You can live with what you've done."

He let go of Hidan harshly and glared at him as he left the room frowning at the Uchiha.

Deidara's eyes hadn't left him since Hidan entered the room.

"What do we do now, un?"

He was still hurt and tear marks were left on his face but Itachi knew he could handle it.

"We're going to go save that girl."

Deidara nodded solemnly knowing even if she hated him forever he wanted to fix this somehow. Itachi took his hand and led him down the hallway only to run into Kakashi Hatake, a senior.

"Where are you going this late, Itachi?"

Itachi seemed unconcerned. "I have business to take care of."

Kakashi seemed to understand and nodded, "Alright then, go ahead."

When they were outside Deidara slowed down.

"Why did he let us through, un?"

Itachi paused to think. "He was in a gang I was in once."

"A gang?"

"Yeah, we were called ANBU black ops."

Deidara blinked. He never thought Itachi had more secrets but now he was nervous.

"What did they do, un?"

"We mainly fought with other gangs and tried to minimise casualties from ordinary people. Trust me with this; I know how to deal with people like akatsuki."

"Pein is so strong though, un."

"So am I."

"You're sick though..."

They both seemed to flinch once he said that.

"I can still handle them."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I feel the same about you."

Deidara fell silent as they reached the alley. He stopped at the entrance not looking but Itachi gazed down it.

"She's still there."

Deidara felt dread. He wanted this whole situation to go away. He let the Uchiha drag him down the alleyway. The girl was still there shaking in the cold night. He could see blood, her body was in a curled up position. Itachi kneeled down and touched her shoulder. She flinched at his touch and whimpered.

"It's okay, we're here to help."

She turned over a little but caught sight of Deidara and yelped hiding her face again. Her hair was long and brown with dull blue eyes. Deidara felt a wave of guilt eat way at him.

"He won't hurt you. He's here to help as well; he's not like that other man I promise."

The girl looked at Itachi again less afraid. "You promise?"

"I swear it." He smiled gently holding out his hand and the girl took it.

"I want to go home." She sobbed suddenly.

Itachi slipped his jacket off and slid it round her shoulders then took hold of underneath her legs and lifted her from the ground. She nuzzled up to his shoulder crying into his shirt. Deidara felt empty as he watched them, Itachi should be with someone like her not him. Someone he could hold like that.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Yuki..."

"Where do you live, Yuki? We'll take you home."

She gave him directions then fell quiet except for a gentle sobbing as they carried her home. Deidara wanted to say something but he felt as though he couldn't. His mouth was taped shut.

"Deidara..." Itachi murmured.

He walked a little faster to keep up with Itachi. He looked at him as though he wanted him to say something so he found the words.

"I'm sorry."

Yuki looked at him silently.

"I'm so sorry." He broke down there and then. Tears fell so fast it make his head spin.

Yuki seemed surprised and leaned forward a bit to reach out and touch his shoulder. He looked up at her slowly trying to see but tears blurred his vision. Itachi had stopped and looked as though he wanted to comfort him.

"I accept your apology." She murmured. "I don't think I can forgive you right away and I'm not going to pretend I understand your actions but I don't think you wanted to do it. That man was forcing you to at least some extent."

Deidara didn't know what to say. "I... I'm not going to tell you endless excuses. I did something horrible and I'll never forgive myself."

Itachi smiled softly at him. "Deidara please don't cry anymore. We're almost at Yuki's home now and we'll make sure she's safely there, and then we'll go back and treat your injuries, okay?"

He nodded slowly and squeezed the bottom of his shirt.

Yuki rested back and they continued on their journey, they reached her home and Deidara stepped up to knock on the door. The woman who opened the door looked concerned and when she saw her daughter she panicked.

"Oh! Yuki, what happened to you?"

"Mom..." She broke down again and hugged her mother tightly. She stepped aside a few moments later and let Itachi carry her in and lay her on the couch.

"Thank you for bringing my baby home." Her mother hugged Itachi and then Deidara. He felt awkward and when she pulled away he stepped back.

"It's partly my fault, I'm so sorry. I just can't..." He looked afraid but Itachi put an arm around his back to comfort him.

"He was there and will testify against the man who did it if need be." Itachi murmured.

"Please, I don't want to do that." Yuki mumbled. "I never want to see him again."

"But Yuki..." Her mother cut in.

"No! I won't do it."

"We should probably go now." Itachi said. He left them contact information in case they needed it then guided Deidara outside. Deidara took a parting look at the girl then closed his eyes and leaned into Itachi.

"It's over now. You did well." He squeezed his shoulder gently.

"You should just leave me here." Deidara whispered. "Let me get arrested or rot away in a jail cell. Even let me die on the street here. You deserve someone like her, not me."

"You think I need someone else to decide who I deserve?" Itachi asked quietly.

"..." Deidara couldn't meet his eyes.

"That girl was very brave, she didn't want to press charges on you but this also means Hidan walks free. If he's as remorseless as I think he is then he'll do it again unless someone does something. This gives us another reason to stop akatsuki. To stop this from happening ever again, we owe her that much."

His grip loosened a little.

"Deidara, I can choose who I want to be with and I chose you. You have no reason to think I would change my mind so why are you worrying? Do you think you're not good enough or something? I'm not some prize on a pedestal everyone's after you know. I have my faults too."

Deidara doubted this.

"What happened tonight may have involved you but despite the fact you were drunk you also were being ordered around by that guy because he was in akatsuki. Weren't you?"

"I guess..."

"I'm going to end their organisation. No more telling me it's too dangerous. I know how strong they are, when have you doubted me before?"

"Never, un."

"So don't do it now." He sighed. "Who's been getting to you this time?"

Deidara hesitated. "Kisame, un. I spoke to him earlier. He told me about how sick you were and how you used to date..."

"He said we dated?"

"Something like that, un."

"I guess it was something like that but still... We were only young; I didn't feel too much for him."

"Oh."

"He's been telling you about my illness? How do you know he's not feeding you lies so you convince me not to fight them? They're getting to you to get to me."

"..." Deidara thought about it for a while, he was right, he was always right. They were approaching the college.

"They're using our weaknesses to get to us. We're not going to let that happen."

"You never tell me about yourself, un. I don't even know your favourite colour."

Itachi smiled at that. "I promise from now on to talk to you more. Oh, and my favourite colour is red."

Deidara smiled too and he pushed open the door to their room.

"Well actually, I'm starting to like the blue of your eyes."

Deidara felt himself flush at that. The Uchiha gave him his sexiest smirk and he turned away quickly to avoid him seeing how red he was.

Itachi took him into the bathroom and got out a first aid kit to clean his face with. Deidara squirmed as he cleaned his wounds as it stung. He gently bandaged the wounds and put a plaster on his face. He placed a soft kiss on the plaster as he got up.

"Now we should get some sleep, it's very late."

He took his hand again and led him to the bed. He lay down and fell asleep straight away, Itachi watched him for a few moments then crawled into bed himself.

**A/N: Hopefully this will satisfy those wanting to see some angst. Not really sure why I made Hidan so cruel but there we go. Please review because I've posted two chapters now and ItaDei needs some love. Next chapter we hit the ten mark so there will be more fluffy stuff as they get to know each other better and maybe some Sasuke or something. If you want I could put Kakashi in again and I know Yamato will show up at some point and maybe Sai. On to the omake...**

**Omake 3:**

Itachi paused to think. "He was in a gang I was in once."

"A gang?"

"Yeah, we were called the flying squirrels."

"...?"

"I didn't choose the name."

-Time Skip-

"Deidara, I can choose who I want to be with and I chose you. Who's been planting ideas in your head? Was it Kakashi? Did he tell you about my old life? Or was it that Yamato? He hasn't even shown up yet and already he's causing trouble..."

"Itachi, what are you talking about? Old life, what..."

"Never mind! Next chapter perhaps..."

**End Omake 3**


	10. Getting To Know You

"Deidara, the first thing I should tell you is that my parents are dead."

"I thought you said..."

"I lied. I don't like to talk about it much."

Deidara could understand that, he didn't like talking about his family either. Not the mother who practically ignored him or the father who couldn't be bothered.

"Do you really want to be a lawyer?"

"My parent's last wish was for me to become a respected police officer or lawyer. I want to respect their wishes."

"I see... Who looks after you now?"

"My guardian is my uncle Madara but he hates our guts so we were sent off to boarding school and college."

Deidara was sitting with his back to the wall beside Itachi whose head was touching his. He had promised they would talk more and taken the next opportunity to tell him about himself. Itachi was gazing at the wall in front of them as he talked while Deidara watched his expression curiously.

"What about you, Dei? Do you have family?"

Deidara felt himself clam up a little but decided to be honest with the Uchiha as he had told him so much.

"My father left a long time ago. My mom drinks too much. There's not much to tell."

Itachi regarded him with consideration before he spoke again.

"I guess we're just two tortured souls huh?" Deidara murmured.

"We've got each other. That's enough for me."

Deidara smiled at that and nuzzled into his shoulder feeling a warm comfortable feeling.

"I know, un. I feel the same."

Itachi smiled too, a warm smile that made Deidara feel safe.

"What about ANBU?" Deidara asked, "What can you tell me about them?"

"It was a long time ago. Back then things were different; I'd just lost my parents and felt completely alone. The only person I had was Sasuke and I'd lost him too. I joined together with some other people who thought alike and we decided to stand together against other gangs who were terrorising the neighbourhood we lived in. We didn't want to be like them."

Deidara listened quietly and smiled when he finished talking. Itachi was a good person, he knew it.

"We gained a reputation, so much so people began to fear us. After a while we realised ruling through fear was not what we wanted so we disbanded but we still know each other and help each other out. Just like Kakashi you saw last night, though usually when you see him he's reading porn."

"What...?" Deidara gazed at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's addicted to reading this series called make out paradise, every time I see him he's reading those books."

"..." Deidara knew of the series, he'd seen it in the windows of sleazy book stores.

"The other members are scattered here and there but if they ever hear a rumour about one of us we'll warn each other. Every so often someone comes after us from the past trying to take one of us down. They haven't yet and I won't let it happen."

"You're brave, un." Deidara smirked at him.

"So what's your favourite colour, Mr. Artist?" Itachi gave him a sexy smirk.

He sat up a bit and Deidara felt himself blush as he did.

"Um, favourite colour...? I guess, maybe... All of them...? I don't know, un." He spiralled off seeing the look on Itachi's face.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed him on the lips with slightly harder than normal pressure. He was pushed back by Itachi's body up against the wall and felt his hand press against the cold plaster. His heart gave a jolt when he felt a hand slowly explore his chest, stroking the muscles and sliding to his neck. Itachi seemed to sense his nervousness but distracted him with extended kisses, he let his tongue wander into the blondes mouth and felt him wiggle at this. Deidara squeezed the back of his shirt and feeling brave enough started responding more fully to his kisses. Itachi let his hand slide up the back of his shirt and made the blonde shiver from the cold. Itachi moved them both so he was over him lying upside down on the bunk, Deidara felt himself become quite nervous at their sudden change in orientation.

"Itachi...?" He murmured through kisses, "Is it okay to do this here?"

Itachi pulled away for a moment. "Are you alright, am I going too fast for you?"

Deidara thought for a minute. "A little..."

"I'm sorry; I don't want to push you or anything."

Deidara shook his head. "You're not pushing me; I've just never done anything like this before."

Itachi smiled. "I've haven't either you know."

"You're still...?"

"Yes."

Itachi seemed as though he was experienced with these things, finding out he wasn't made Deidara nervous. Was he bad at this kind of thing?

Deidara dived back into a kiss with him and Itachi seemed happy with his response as he pushed him back on the bed.

Their bliss was interrupted however by a knock on the door.

Itachi sat up slowly and Deidara shot up trying not to bash heads with the surprised Uchiha.

Upon opening the door they found Kakashi and another man with brown hair and dark eyes.

"Kakashi, Yamato, what are you two doing here?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Itachi..." Yamato nodded grimly, "It's been awhile. We've been hearing some things."

"I see you'd better come in."

The two entered the room silently and stood in front of them gazing around at the room.

"We hear you're in a spat with the akatsuki?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Itachi murmured.

"Apparently the akatsuki are keen to recruit you. I take it you know about them targeting your brother?"

"I know they were threatening him if that's what you mean?"

"Haven't you been told? Yesterday Sasuke was approached by some people named Kakuzu and Hidan."

Itachi shot up from the bed. "What did you say?"

"You didn't hear?" Kakashi looked concerned. "They tried to recruit him."

Itachi clenched him fist and bit his lip hard. Deidara stood up and touched his shoulder. This was it, the breaking point.

"What happened?" Itachi murmured.

"They talked to him a bit but his friend Naruto stepped in and they left."

"That's good." He looked visibly relieved. "Although, they still talked to him, I hope he isn't considering joining them."

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Deidara soothed.

"Itachi, Sasuke's smarter than that." Yamato assured.

Itachi felt a little better when they all assured him. He cared so much for Sasuke it worried him.

"Are they going to talk to him again?"

"It's possible."

"I'm going to go talk to Sasuke." Itachi announced. "I think I should warn him."

Yamato and Kakashi left to return to their duties and Deidara and Itachi sat in silence for a minute.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Deidara asked quietly.

"I was hoping you would say that." Itachi smiled warmly.

The two of them headed for Sasuke's boarding school little knowing what was waiting for them there.

**A/N: We're headed to Sasuke's next chapter which is conveniently located fairly close to their college mainly because Madara is a lazy guardian. I wonder what could be waiting for them...**

**Omake 4:**

Deidara dived back into a kiss with him and Itachi seemed happy with his response as he pushed him back on the bed.

Their bliss was interrupted however by a knock on the door.

Itachi sat up slowly and Deidara shot up trying not to bash heads with the surprised Uchiha.

Upon opening the door they found Kakashi and another man with brown hair and dark eyes.

"Are you guys here just to break up a possible sex scene?"

"...Yes."

-Time Skip-

"That's good." He looked visibly relieved. "Although, they still talked to him, I hope he isn't considering joining them."

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Deidara soothed.

"Itachi, Sasuke's smarter than that." Yamato assured.

"Is he though? He already joined Orochimaru, made Deidara blow himself up after losing all his chakra and somehow still had enough to summon and teleport a giant snake, attempted to beat me but sucked it up so bad he lost even though I let him win, missed the boar with an arrow, attempted to kill Danzo and worst of all actually listened to Tobi! I mean c'mon! We ignore Tobi for a reason!"

"Geez Itachi calm down. Also what the hell are you talking about?"

**End Omake 4**


	11. Question

Hey, this is the author. I wondered if anyone on here saves as many fanfics as I do and goes on deviantart. A story called 'Shattered Dreams' got deleted from there by valinorstwilight. It had Itachi x her OC Gwen in it. It happens that the fanfic in question was deleted off there and now no one else has a copy. I wondered if any of my readers had a copy of it. I doubt anyone will but I'm just wondering. I really want to read it again and you guys are my last hope. If anyone has it I'll write them a fanfic to thank you. Anyway thanks for your attention.

New Chapter Status: Working on it

Edit: Have located chapter 1-28 and chapter 49-50. If anyone has the missing chapters please message me :)


End file.
